The Forbidden Game
by Angelic Chocolate Fairy
Summary: Lily is everything she ever wanted. Surviving on her own in the tough world which is Hogwarts. But as the dark forces rise and pressure mounts, will she remain in the perfection she worked so hard to build? Or will she allow herself to fall in love? R&R!
1. Forever Changed

_- 'You know you are in love  
when you see the world in her eyes,  
and her eyes everywhere in the world.' -_

I watched in silence as people bustled past me busily. We'd only been on the train for two minutes and already things were getting out of hand. I rolled my eyes in disgust as Lucius Malfoy attempted to charm some of the compartment doors to lock themselves whenever someone walked past. Those 'someone's' being Muggles-borns. Like me and Meredith. I threw her an amused glance as we stepped around the worst of the commotion. I did not want to get into trouble on my first day back. Even if we were technically still on the train. I could tell my sentiment was mutual as Meredith scooted up beside me with a sad smile. Sad because we knew that this year was going to end like every other. With me and my friends having to defend the lower years from stupid pranks. Dangerous pranks meant to harm. Basically a bunch of Slytherines thinking that they have the right to decide who attends their school. I personally think that _they _are the ones that should be thrown out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Evans and her little mudblood tagalong." Malfoy drawled maliciously. His voice instantly stopped me in my tracks. I felt my hands shaking with anger.

I turned to face him with my head held high. I wasn't ashamed of my family – or my friends. And as far as I was concerned he could go to –

"Oh wow Malfoy! You've learnt how to string a sentence together in what- three weeks? Pretty impressive really –"I retorted with as much sarcasm as I could muster. He pushed off the door he'd been leaning against and took a menacing step forwards. Snape stood behind him like a miniature body-guard. It was almost laughable. Except for the fact that I knew Meredith was probably about to do something very stupid. Such as put a charm on him –thus getting her expelled.

"Shut up you filthy –"he began. But I cut him off, exactly as he'd done to me.

"- but you obviously have no manners. Haven't you heard that it's rude to call people names –"

"Shut up! You –"

"- and hold prejudice against races and/or religions that you know _nothing_ about? But I guess that must have slipped your mind while you were busy pouring grease onto your hair." I finished spitefully. And I'll admit it: I didn't like talking to him like that. Even if he did just insult me. I hated seeing people bully one another. It was the lowest of the low. And now I was doing it. Great.

"I bet you think you're really funny don't you? You and your perfect grades. But guess what? That doesn't matter. Because when it comes down to the final battle none of that will count for anything. Only blood. Try not to forget that Mudblood. And remember your place." He spat.

And in that instant Meredith snapped. She grabbed her wand before I could move a hand to stop her. All I could do was jump backwards as I watched my friend vent her anger.

"_Obsento Cohadenta!"_ she yelled. I could barely restrain a giggle as the spell took effect. Malfoys' once perfectly positioned hair was gone, replaced instead by flowers. Hundreds of the things all growing out of his head. Daisies, tulips, roses and daffodils. Meredith smiled when she realised that her spell had worked correctly. Malfoy immediately turned to look in a nearby window and uttered a heart-felt scream.

"You're going to regret this mudblood!" he yelled.

"And what if she doesn't?" came a familiar voice from a nearby compartment. I felt my heart plummet as I realised who it was. James Potter. The idiot of the school. He was forever making my prefect duties hell. Especially when he and Sirius refused to leave Snape alone. They'd obviously been disturbed by the noise. I noticed other people being drawn out of their rooms as more and more realised what was going on.

I smiled as a familiar group of girls cut through the gathering crowd, looking clearly confused.

"What's going on?" asked Evelyn. Her voice was soft but her eyes showed her true feelings. They were cold as ice. And directed straight at a very flowery Lucius Malfoy.

"Nothing. Malfoy and Snivellus were just leaving." Sirius replied before I could answer.

I watched as her expression turned to one of disgust. She hated Slytherine almost as much as the rest of Gryffindor put together. Not including me. I liked to think there was_ some_ good in them.

But right now it seemed that my opinion wasn't going to be very useful.

"If it isn't Black and Potter trying to rule the school." Snape muttered softly. A couple of people- mostly Slytherines –laughed. Most just glared. The Marauders weren't a force to be messed with in Hogwarts.

"Yes. And you're going to be leaving it with a quill shoved up your –"

"Cut it out guys! That's enough. Stop trying to score points off each other." I hissed angrily. Sirius looked at me like I'd gone crazy. Same as the rest of his buddies. I looked down at my new army of friends. Heather, Evelyn, Rochelle and Keisha had all since arrived to support our side. Man that makes it sound like a war.

"Are you insane? Did you hear what he said to you earlier?" James asked in confusion. I ran a hand through my red hair in frustration.

"Of course I did. But this certainly isn't helping anyone." I replied calmly.

"Do you think she should be sent to the hospital wing or something? I think she's knocked her head." James asked in mock horror. I frowned.

"Nah. She's always been a peace lover." Sirius replied, obviously not playing along with his friends little jibe. He was too focussed on the boys in front of him. James rolled his eyes, although he didn't look happy with the situation himself.

"Let em' go Padfoot. We'll get them next time." He said with a pointed look at me. I couldn't help but feel a rush of gratitude for this. It made my argument much simpler.

"What are you mental? They called her a –"

"I know that. Jeez, just leave them for now. We'll beat the hell out of them later,_ away_ from our good friend Miss Evans." James replied courteously. I smiled gratefully at him, even as my face heated up in embarrassment.

"Fine. But don't expect some sort of heroism if those flowers give her hay fever or something." Sirius complained moodily.

"I think you'll find that I'll be perfectly okay." I informed him sarcastically. He glared at me, obviously blaming me for ruining his idea of 'fun'. Beating up Slytherine members. I sighed inwardly_. When would boys ever learn? _Probably when it's too late.

"Well isn't that touching? Mudblood lovers uniting. Isn't that a sickening picture?" Malfoy teased obviously not realising he was out-numbered. I was surprised when it was Remus that shut him up. Quite literally.

"_Silencio Totalis!" _he yawned as he stepped out into the aisle.

"Why didn't I think of that?" James yelled with glee as he watched Malfoy rush away to try and find someone to reverse whatever it was that Remus had done. I bit my lip to stop from laughing at the amusing sight.

"Because you were too focussed on getting your precious sweetheart to notice you." Sirius said with a grin. I couldn't help but notice his gaze flicker to me for a moment.

"She is not my 'precious sweetheart'." James retorted in annoyance.

"That isn't what you were telling me in potions last term." Sirius laughed, enjoying how wound up James was getting over his words.

"Both of you give it a rest. Some of us were hoping to get some sleep." Remus informed them dryly. They both looked ready to burst out laughing. They must have known something that I didn't. It was then that Peter made his first appearance.

"Is it safe to come out now?" he mumbled uncomfortably. I could never quite figure out how he'd earned his place in the group. They all had such vibrant personalities. He was just like the tag-along. It was strange for sure. Giving up my assessment off their character, I returned my attention to Meredith.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly. She grinned happily.

"Never been better. Did you see that charm? It was perfect!" she said as if I didn't already know. The other girls around me stirred at this amusing information. Meredith's charms weren't exactly her strong point. She was more a divination kind of girl.

"What happened out here? Is Malfoy going to give you a hard time again?" Rochelle asked with concern. She must have remembered last term.

"Malfoy I can deal with. It's the Marauders that I worry about. Don't they realise how stupid they sound?"

"Obviously not. I mean, _they are_ the coolest guys in the school. And the most gorgeous." Evelyn sighed happily. I ignored that and continued to hold onto my belief that they were silly meddlers. The fact that they were hot was not the point. Much.

I voiced as much to them as we went to sit down in a charm-free compartment. They looked at me like I was nuts. I'd been getting that a lot today.

"Oh come off it Lily. Even you have to admit that they're amazing." Keisha smiled dreamily. I shook my head defiantly.

"No way. You know what I want. Tall –"

"- dark, handsome, funny and a complete gentleman that understands how to treat people with respect. I'm telling you now Lily: it ain't gonna happen. We're talking High School here. Or the closest we're going to get anyway. I don't really know if Hogwarts counts. Just stop setting your goals so high or you'll never find anyone. No-one's _that_ perfect." Evelyn finished. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want perfect. When did you hear me say that they have to be perfect?" I asked, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"You ask for too much of guys. Why can't you just use the ones available?"

"'Use the ones available'?" I echoed. It seemed completely ridiculous to me. What's wrong with setting high standards? Guys do the same for girls!

"Yes Lily. There are so many guys that would die to have you as their girlfriend –"

"- James Potter prime example." Heather cut in secretively. She loved spilling 'gossip'.

"What!" Meredith cried. She had this thing about 'romantic couples'. "Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff?"

"Because it isn't true." I said soberly. Heather stared at me, scandalised.

"Yes it is! It is SO blatantly obvious! Didn't you see the way he was looking at you today? And the way he stood up to Sirius and the way –"

"Stop making this up as you go along." I told her firmly.

"I'm not!" she cried.

We all shut up at the sound of pecking on the window. I looked up to see a small owl flying alongside the train tiredly. Carefully we opened the window to let it in. Evelyn was the one that took charge of the little creature though.

"It's for you Lily." She said softly. I took the letter from her without paying much attention. I was about to open it when I heard a knock on the door-

and was surprised to find James waiting outside.

"Hi. Thanks for earlier." I smiled, trying to sound polite. Also to show the others that he most definitely didn't like me _that way. _Or any way actually. I barely knew him, save for our regular prefect meeting debates.

But today he was different. I saw an odd glint in his eye that wasn't there before. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"No problem. But that isn't why I came to see you. Have you read your letter yet?" he asked with a mischievous grin. I looked down at the carefully folded note in my palm.

"No. I was just about to when you came in." I said feeling slightly uneasy. "Why?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought you'd like to congratulate me on making Head Boy." He said casually. I eyed him wearily. He _had_ to be joking. But I could tell from the serious expression on his face that he wasn't.

"Is that all?" I asked. He put a hand to his heart in a mock wounded gesture.

"Of course. Why else would I come down all this way to bother you fair ladies?"

"I can think of a couple of reasons." Heather said under her breath. I glared at her, making her shut up.

"Well, in that case I'm very pleased for you and feel extremely sorry for the poor soul that gets Head Girl. Who is the innocent sacrifice?" I questioned curiously.

"Ah. You hurt me you know that? But I guess you're kind of right."

"Right how?" I asked. He smiled devilishly.

"I feel sorry for you my poor innocent sacrificial Head Girl."

And that's when everything went wrong.

_A/N: Heya guys! This is my first ever L/J fic. I hope you like the way it started. lol.I know this chapter sucked, but can you please review anyway? I love getting the things! Reviews i mean. Okay i'm shutting up now. _

_Any constructive critism is welcome. Please no flames. (What is a flame? I think it's bad so i'm gonna ask for you to not send me any) _

_Love ya all!_

_Angel From Fairyland_


	2. Sugar Sweet

'_Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile,  
and finds in your presence that life is worth while.  
So when you are lonely, remember its true  
somebody somewhere is thinking of you.'_

I sat in the stuffy compartment waiting for Professor Dumbledore to arrive. James had already proved how much of an idiot he was by leaving to go get something from the food cart. He'd only of had to wait for five more minutes till the Professor came and briefed us on our Head Boy and Girl duties. And he hadn't waited. I could already tell that this year was going to be very hard. Between The Marauders and Malfoy I couldn't figure out how I was going to survive it.

But I'd done it before. Survived it I mean. Stuff was hard when you were born into a muggle family. I never had anyone to talk to about anything save Meredith. I didn't trust many other people. I guess my sister taught me that. When she tried to hand me into the police when I told her I could do magic. Luckily mum and dad were slightly more understanding. Enough to send me away to Hogwarts anyway. I guess I can't really blame Petunia; she was only doing what she'd seen our parents do a thousand times before. Look out for themselves and no-one else.

Okay, so now I'm just depressing myself. I'm a sixteen year old girl that has to be perfect in order to be allowed to stay in Hogwarts. Because my mum and dad would take any chance they got to drag me out of this world. I stared out of the window thoughtfully for a moment.

_Maybe James isn't as bad as I'm making him out to be, _I thought randomly. I mean, like I said before – I barely know the guy. Only that he enjoys making Snapes life hell. And would count food above his Head Boy duties. And –

"Hello? Earth to Evans."

I jumped as I realised that James was back. And he wasn't alone either. He'd brought Sirius with him. Just what I needed right now. Not.

"He isn't allowed in here James." I told him tiredly. I knew I wouldn't win this fight, but I felt like being awkward. James and Sirius exchanged an amused glance.

"Well hello to you to sunshine." Sirius replied with a sarcastic grin. I ignored him and turned my attention back to James.

"Look, Professor Dumbledore will be here any minute. Can't you just _pretend _that you care about the rules till then?" I asked in exasperation. He looked at me strangely for a minute. Was it my imagination or did he look uncomfortable? He casually ruffled his hair, and sat up slightly straighter than before.

"How 'bout you come back later Padfoot. I don't want to get Evans in trouble." He said calmly. I saw Sirius stare at him in annoyance.

"You are so transparent it's a crime. Did you know that Prongs?" he replied with roguish grin. A strand of dark hair fell over one eye shielding it from my view. I couldn't quite figure out what was going on with them. James looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"I am not! I am the master of subtleness." He laughed. Obviously it was some joke between the two of them that I wasn't privy to.

I coughed sarcastically, before quickly looking away. Sirius grinned at her triumphantly.

"See! Even Evans agrees that you're a twat."

James threw him a look of feinted scorn, before turning to look out of the window. Sirius just tossed a smile at us before getting up slowly and stretching.

"I know when I'm not wanted," he said mournfully, "see ya later Prongs." He winked at me knowingly before leaving. I was now more intrigued than ever. I wonder if that was Sirius' plan.

"What was he talking about?" I asked coolly. James looked at me as if he'd just seen more for the first time. He blinked.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to listen into other people's conversations?" he threw back at me with a rakish grin. I gave him a stern look.

"Actually no she didn't. She told me to listen in but never get caught. And if you do blackmail them." I replied sweetly.

"Touché" he looked slightly taken aback by my mums' advice, but tried not to show it.

I smiled at him for a second. For once I actually felt like his equal. Not above him and not being looked down on. It was nice. Even if we were talking about a load of rubbish that I'd probably never remember. At least we weren't at war.

"Hey Evans –"

"Lily." I cut in calmly. I hated the way he only ever used my surname. It got kind of monotonous.

"Lily what?" he asked sounding confused.

"Evans makes me sound like a clothes chain. Call me Lily."

"Only if you call me Prongs." He said with an evil grin.

"No way am I calling you Prongs."

"Why Evans?" he asked innocently.

"It'll sound like –"

"You like me?" he finished. I stared at him in frustration. I hated it when guys cut me off like that. And yeah, so maybe he was right. Maybe that was what I was afraid people would think. But what if I wasn't going to say that? Huh? What then? Nothing I guess. It must be a guy thing.

"No. It'll make it sound like you've managed to brain-wash me with one train ride." I said through gritted teeth.

To my surprise he actually seemed to find that funny. If the fact he burst out laughing was any indication.

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" he grinned. He ruffled up his hair some more and slumped down in his seat. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he asked indignantly.

"Nothing. I just don't get why slouching and messing up your hair is considered cool."

He gave me a: you-are-so-weird stare, before looking at his reflection in the window. I bit back a laugh as he tried to understand what I meant.

"I don't get it." he told me. I looked at his hair critically.

"You mess up your hair because you think it's cool. But actually you just look like a self-obsessed pillock."

"I am not!" he yelled sounding annoyed.

"Fine. I'm just telling you what you act like."

He took a breath for the next turn of our argument, but it never came. Mostly because Professor Dumbledore appeared. I swear I'd never even noticed him come in. Looking at James I could tell that he hadn't either.

"Hello Miss Evans." He said with a small smile. "Mr Potter."

"Good morning Sir." I replied with a smile of my own. The Professors' eyes twinkled as he looked outside.

"Indeed it is Miss Evans." He said with another smile.

"Not for Quidditch though." James said mournfully. I tried to restrain the urge to laugh. Trust James to think of something like that.

"Then it is very fortunate that you have your new Head Boy duties to keep you occupied, at least for a short while." Professor Dumbledore replied in amusement.

I couldn't really tell if James thought that was a good thing or not. The look on his face remained neutral. I never quite understood _why _he was so respectful of Professor Dumbledore. He didn't pay any attention to the other teachers we had in Hogwarts. But he seemed to make a special allowance for the Professor. It was the same with the rest of The Marauders.

"What exactly will we be doing this year?" I asked curiously. Dumbledore smiled at me thoughtfully.

"You and Mr Potter will be in charge of all events taking place at Hogwarts this year. You will also have the task of creating new rules –"

"We can get rid of rules?" James asked excitedly. I looked at Professor Dumbledore in horror. If he allowed us to do that James would make sure that there were no rules left.

"I am afraid that you are limited to _creating_ rules, Mr Potter. Not ridding us of the old ones. That will be my task."

James grinned all the same. I didn't take that as being a good sign.

"You will be shown to your new dormitories once you arrive. Please excuse me. I have a very important lunch with one Percy Sproggs. Apparently he has received a very rare bird that he would like me to take a look at."

And with that he left. James was grinning from ear-to-ear. I on the other hand was mortified. I hadn't thought about the sleeping arrangements. Of course the Head Boy and Girl had their own dormitory. I should have remembered.

"What do you look so happy about?" I wondered out loud. James just grinned even more.

"My first rule as a head boy is going to be: All Slytherines' Exceeding the Necessary Hair Grease Rate should be made to wear a Pink Tutu for a Week. It's full-proof!"

I couldn't help but smile at that. Even though I wanted to be annoyed at him for being prejudiced against them. I guess that he's just one of those people. You know the kind. The ones that can make you laugh even when you don't want to or know you shouldn't.

Is that a bad thing?

_**A/N:** **Thank you SO SO much to all the people that reviewed my last chapter!** _

_**PrincessMia: hehe. I actually prefer writing L/J fics. I guess it's because the Mediator is over. It isn't so much a mystery anymore. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Mitsuki Ashya: Yep. Poor old Lily. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Maritinkerbell: I took your advice. Meredith's her main friend. The others are extras that may reappear later. Lol. Thanks for the tip!_**

**_BlackFairy76: Thanks! I updated as soon as I could! _**

**_Lily-cPotter: Aw! Thank you! That was really sweet! You totally made my day!_**

**_teenwriter22_****_: THANKYOU! That meant a lot to me! And –as you can see- I've updated!_**

_**Thanks a bunch to everyone that reviewed!**_

**_Now all you've got to do is push that pretty blue button……..lol_**


	3. Mixed Up

_- 'Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it._

_Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it._

_Hatred darkens life; love illumines it.' – _

"So what was it like?" Meredith asked excitedly. I ignored her, instead choosing to concentrate on the food that had just appeared on the table. It's amazing how traveling can make me so hungry. I eyed a particularly suspicious looking piece of cake warily. It looked like the work of The Marauders.

"What was what like?" I replied absently. She followed my gaze and grinned as Frank Longbottom took a bite. He immediately realized his mistake as it turned to goo in his mouth. I grimaced. Well, it _was_ pretty grosse. Everyone immediately began inspecting their own food as Sirius and James burst out laughing.

"The Head Girl meeting. I hope you don't turn out like Marissa Smithers. Remember her? Last years Head Girl. She was evil." Meredith babbled between nibbling on a piece of chicken. Of course I remembered Marissa. She was one of the first Slytherine Head Girls. Plus she was a pureblood. She'd made our lives hell as prefects. She kept setting me stupid tasks that I could never complete. Meredith was right. She was evil.

"The meeting was……interesting I guess. I dunno. Did I tell you that I have to sleep in separate dormitories now?" I told her piling food onto my plate. I had a feeling that the prank had ended. Well I hoped so anyway. If it hadn't then I'd just have to kill James later.

"What? You aren't staying in our dorm anymore? That's so unfair! Who made up that stupid rule?" She practically yelled. I sighed knowing exactly how she was feeling. Except my reluctance stemmed from the knowledge that I would have to sleep across the hall from James. The thought made me extremely uncomfortable.

"It's all part of my duties. I have to be able to plan stuff out with James without being interrupted. Well I'm guessing that's the reason anyway. I personally think that the whole thing is stupid. How do they expect me to be able to work with him? We can't stand each other!" I replied. She smiled.

"Aw. I forgot about James for a minute. Admit it Lily, you don't hate him half as much as you like to pretend. You just don't like the fact that he uses violence to get back at the purebloods. You've always hated stuff like that. But you don't hate _him." _ She informed me knowingly.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Not because she was right. She most definitely wasn't right. It didn't even make any sense. I hated James Potter. Period.

"You're wrong." Was what I said when I finally found my tongue. She seemed to find that amusing. Which of course annoyed me even more.

"How long have I known you Lily? Ten years?" she smiled. I tried to hide my discomfort by taking a bite out of my apple. But it suddenly didn't seem so tasty.

"Yeah, I guess." I swallowed.

"Well then, I think I'm qualified to make this assessment. Why don't you just give him a chance? He's asked you out enough times." She snorted. I ignored her. Well kind of.

"That was ages ago! And anyway, how can I even _consider_ dating someone that treats people like he does? Look at what happened on the train."

"What? When he let those idiots go? I don't understand why you're always trying to protect them Lily. They're no good. Even you know that." She whispered softly. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. I knew that I shouldn't try and protect them. I just didn't like seeing people get bullied like that. Even if they are a bunch of pri-

"Look, maybe you're right. Maybe I am too hard on Potter. But I'm not dating him. It'd never work." I sighed.

"I think you'd be surprised." She smiled.

"Um, I wouldn't eat that if I was you Evans." I looked up to find James standing above me. He looked like he was bracing himself for a fight. Suddenly I knew why.

My apple was turning into clay before my eyes. Another illusion courtesy of The Marauders. Great.

And why is it that I hate them again?

**A/N: hehe. Thanks to the people that reviewed again! You rock! La la la la la la la **

**I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's' new album when I wrote this. She's so amazingly good! I couldn't believe how great she was. I feel all emotional now. Lol. **

**Back to the reviewers:**

**UnangelicHalo: hehe. I couldn't resist the tutu thing. I blame my ballet teacher. She's so mean. Lol.**

**S.B. Kisses: I updated! Hope you liked it.**

**GroovyBananas: Aw! Thanks. I love your Lily & James fic! CoughUPDATECough**

**Maritinkerbell: I dunno either. I always say the button is blue. But you're right. It does look kind of purple. Maybe it's both. What would that make it? Blurple? Lol. **

**Auramistealia: lol. I bet your History Teacher's been emotionally scarred for life. Lol. I wish our school did something like that……..**

**teenwriter22****: cracks up The McDonalds advert right? LOL. **

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIWED! Like I said above: YOU ROCK!**


	4. Over Again

_- Love is strong yet delicate.  
It can be broken.  
To truly love is to understand this.  
To be in love is to respect this. –_

Trying not to trip over the stairs on the way up had seemed to be a full time job. Over the holidays I'd become accustomed to not bothering with the things. Seeing as my family practically locked me in the 1st floor box room and all. It was the only way to shut Petunia up. She complained every night that I was hexing her to have nightmares – when I wasn't - otherwise. So my parents forced me to sleep downstairs in a makeshift motel. That's what it reminded me of anyway. It never actually felt like home. It's just somewhere to sit out the summer.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked curiously, startling me out of my thoughts.

We'd been sitting in our new common room for half an hour. Professor Dumbledore had already been and gone. Now we were alone and I was trying desperately to ignore him. I found reading a book helped.

"Nothing much. Just life I guess." I replied coolly. I didn't want to encourage the conversation.

"You're still mad about earlier." He commented simply. I turned to face him so that he could see me rolling my eyes.

One of the nicest things about living here was the fireplace I was sitting beside. It made everything seem that much more beautiful. Right now it reflected off James' dark hair. I quickly looked away.

"Clay food hasn't ever appealed to me." I informed him dryly.

I was determined to not show how mad I actually was. I always carefully guarded my anger. But James seemed to be the exception to that rule. It was just so easy to be pissed off with him.

"I said I was sorry." He replied trying to smother his laughter. It made me even more angry that he found it funny.

"You didn't mean it though. You just did it to make me give you a break." I hissed, trying to keep calm.

I sensed his surprise at my outburst. Maybe I'd been wrong.

"If I didn't seem sincere before then I apologize. But most people would just understand that it was a joke." I opened my mouth to reply but realized that he was probably right. I had a habit of over-reacting.

"Fine. Maybe I did take it too seriously. Are you telling me that you really wouldn't mind if someone did that to you?" I shot back. He regarded for a moment trying to figure out how best to word his next reply.

"I'd probably knock their head off with my broom, but that's beside the point. Do you ever lose an argument?" he asked with a small smile.

"No. But there's always a first for everything." I smiled back. I decided that I liked being mad at James. It was much more entertaining than just getting along perfectly all the time.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I turned sharply at the sound of a familiar voice from the hallway. Remus.

"No." I told him quickly. He just grinned in the same way that Sirius had earlier. I sighed as the rest of the Marauders filed in.

My new home didn't stand a chance.

"Well I'm going to go get ready for bed. See you later." I stood up slowly grabbing my book and making my way towards the large oak door. I didn't wait for a reply.

"Goodnight." I heard James mutter dejectedly. I didn't get why he sounded so bothered by my departure. He had his friends to keep him company now.

I turned the bronze doorknob and stepped into my new room. It was all pale creams and whites. But the best part was the bed. It was the biggest four-poster that I'd ever seen. Strike that. The _only _four-poster that I'd ever seen.

I slipped out of my robes and into shorts and t-shirt. Much more comfortable in my opinion.

**James' POV**

I almost whacked Remus when I saw him appear in the doorway. Trust him to come when I least expected –or wanted- him to. I'd finally gotten Lily to _talk _to me normally. And sure, she'd been mad at first. She'd gotten over it.

And besides, I like it when she's mad at me. She gets this light in her green eyes that makes me want to………..well, kiss her I guess.

It was worse that Sirius and Remus had seen it. I just knew that they'd make a huge deal of it. Not so much Peter. He was less observant than the other two.

"So what's been cooking in the house of love?" Sirius asked with a grin. I frowned at him.

"You are so annoying. You realize that?" I replied as he gave me a dig in the ribs. Remus looked at him disapprovingly.

"Don't antagonize him. You know what Prongs gets like when you tease him about her." He said matter-of-factly. Wormtail looked confused.

"What does he get like?" Peter asked looking from me to Remus. Remus gave him a patient look while Sirius scowled.

"He gets even more determined to prove he's a hot-shot." He stated calmly. I opened my mouth in indignation.

"That's not true!" I replied weakly. Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Actually it is. Remember in seventh grade when I said you didn't stand a chance with her and you immediately asked her out?"

"I didn't know that he went out with her." Peter exclaimed excitedly. Normally I would have welcomed the attention. But right now I was too focused on whether or not Lily could hear.

"He hasn't. She said no." Remus informed him dryly. I let out a long sigh.

"Thanks for your support guys." I muttered absently. Sirius whacked me on the back affectionately.

"You know I'm behind you all the way mate. All you need is a plan. One that _works_ for once."

I regarded him dubiously as he looked around the room for inspiration. Remus did not look impressed.

"Keep tricking her into stuff and she won't stick around long enough to find out why." He warned cautiously.

If only I'd taken his advice.


End file.
